A Yu-Gi-Oh Year!
by Snowy Egypt
Summary: An anniversary story for 2016! As it is the 20th anniversary for this awesome franchise, come take a ride with the gang throughout the year. A new update, and new adventure for every major holiday. Some U.S, Some Japanese, all Yu-Gi-Oh! AU. Happy Anniversary!


_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! I'm Snowy Egypt, Snowy for short. I feel the need for a proper introduction because it's been forever and a day since I've touched my FFN account. That's not to say I've not touched anything fan fiction related. But I do have many stories that are quite dusty. Yet another resolution to add to the list. I just had to get this up before the end of the day, though.

Why, you ask? Well, for those of you anime fans who have been living under a rock for the last 8 or so months...

OMG YUGIOH THE DARKSIDE OF DIMENSIONS THE HYPE TRAIN HAS NO BREAKS SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY YAAAASSS!

Ahem...uh, yeah. The new Yu-Gi-Oh movie is set to be released in a few months, what with it being the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Now, I've been wanting to do this story for a while. You could call it a collection of Holiday one-shots. I've just never gotten around to doing it, until now. I thought 2016 would be THE perfect time to do it. Everything works out in the end. I get to write one of my oldest plot bunnies during the anniversary year, _and_ I got it in on the 1st! Granted, this is not a complete chapter by any means. I rushed this, so please excuse its...unpolished-ness. Also, to clarify, this is a bit of an AU, as Yami has his own body and will be called by his proper name of Atem. This story may also be the place where I practice writing out duels, as I've never done so in a fanfic before. That being said, some characters may be using cards not yet existing in the original anime. Now, without further delay, I present to you, _A Yu-Gi-Oh Year_! Because it's _so_ going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh year.

I no own the Yu-Gi-Ohs.

* * *

 _Akemashite Omedeto!_

 _Translation: Happy New Year!_

"Man, I'm beat!"

After a dramatic reenactment of his New Year's Eve cleaning, Joey had made himself comfortable on the Muto living room couch. Somewhere in his head, he knew he was being silly just for effect, but he felt like he had cleaned the whole neighborhood and not just his apartment.

"Remind me not to hire Joey to clean my place if this is how he is afterward," mused Tristan from his place on the couch.

"Jokes on you Tristan; I'd never clean you house. Remember 7th grade?"

"Yeah, I do; the pizza _you_ left at my house stank for weeks!"

"Alright guys, we're not here to fight." Yugi and Atem stepped into the room with snacks and drinks. "We're here to celebrate the new year! We have food, the movie's about to start, and there's still a whole shipment of Duel Monsters booster packs for us to go through."

"Indeed." It was Atem's turn to speak up. "Grandpa's allowing each of us one booster box to ring in the new year. I2 sent him a crate of the newest set as a Christmas present, so he said it was only fitting that we test everything out."

This news made Joey spring up from his seat. "Alright! There's nothing that says 'Happy New Year' than makin' new combos! When do we start?"

"After the movie," Tristan said. "That'll give Tea enough time to get here from her grandma's house."

"Then let's get this _show_ on the road. Eh? See what I did there?" Joey grinned, while the other boys groaned at the wordplay.

* * *

After the movie, Tea arrived just in time to see Joey get new red eyes support for his deck. The rest of the boys had fun opening their packs as well, even though Tristan didn't play as much as the others. Joey and Tristan were in the middle of a spirited duel when Atem noticed that Yugi had slipped out of the room. After some investigating, he found him outside looking at the stars.

"Penny for your thoughts," Atem said, gently.

Yugi jumped a little. "Oh, hey Atem. Sorry for just leaving like that. I just needed to come outside for a minute."

"Is everything okay?"

"I guess so…" he trailed off. "I was just thinking about the year ahead. For some reason, this year feels different. What do you think?"

Atem was quiet for a moment. "I think…that this year will be one to remember. It will be filled of memories that we'll never forget, hopefully more good than bad. It will be a year that we'll be able to call the best yet."

Yugi smiled. "I think so, too. Happy new year, Atem."

"Happy New Year, Aibou."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Like I said, there's not much meat to this chapter. Had everything happened the way I wanted, I'd have a much meatier chapter. And I don't know why I keep mentioning meat. Maybe because I had ribs for my New Years dinner. Anyway, as with life, it gets in the way, so yeah, short skeleton of a chapter. But I'm revising it as we speak. I just really needed the publish date to be New Year's Day. And it does! So my first goal was a success.

Next up for this story is Valentine's Day. Unless you know of a major traditional Japanese holiday that comes before Feb. 14. If so, leave the name and date in a review. I'll try my hardest to look up some myself, but with college and work, free time for me is few and far between. Your help would be greatly appreciated.

Happy New Year, and Happy 2016, Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
